Rei III
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: No todo es lo que parece...llega un momento cuando uno explota y salen a la luz las verdaderas intenciones...


N/A: Shin Seiki Evangelion pertenece a GAINAX, no a Rei Langley Katsuragi. Antes de empezar cualquier acción legal, me avisan y yo remuevo la historia de ff.net. OJO: puede que la historia tengo uno que otro OOC (Out Of Character).pero es por cuestiones que a cualquiera sobrepasaría. Más o menos, está orientado unos episodios después de la llegada de Asuka. Que lo disfruten.  
  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªººªºªºªºªºªºªºªººªºªºªºªºªºªºªººªºªºªºªºªºªºªººªºªºªºªºªºªºªºº ªºªºªºªºªºªºªººªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª  
  
Shinji estaba en la plaza. Estaba parado, simplemente. No tenía nada que hacer. Ya había salido del colegio, y no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero tampoco quería ir a su casa, puesto que no tenía ánimos de soportar a Asuka con sus insultos; ni a Misato, con su inoperancia culinaria. ¿Ir a NERV? No.no quería ver a ese humanoide sin alma que lo obligaba a lastimar a la gente que apreciaba.  
  
Entonces estaba allí, simplemente parado. Estaba allí, disfrutando de la vida, mirando a su alrededor. Por primera vez no tenía obligaciones que cumplir ni explicaciones que dar. De repente, él divisa a Rei, la Rei III que conocían ellos. Estaba cerca de él, aparentemente haciendo lo mismo. Cuando ella se da cuenta de que Shinji la estaba observando, se le empieza a acercar. Cuando está a centímetros del chico, lo mira fijamente, con esa mirada fría, sin sentimientos.  
  
El chico la mira igual de fijo, como queriendo atravesar su campo A.T., atravesar sus ojos y descubrir qué está pensando. En las personas demasiado expresivas, como Asuka, y las nada expresivas, como Rei, eso era prácticamente imposible. Por lo que Shinji se rindió antes de hablar.  
  
Rei fue la primera en hacerlo. "¿Quiere ir a tomar algo, piloto Ikari? Tengo unos puntos que aclarar con usted", dijo, con la misma monotonía de siempre. Pero esta vez, parecía que había algo de ansia en su voz. Aunque si la había era muy mínima.  
  
Al principio, cuando oyó estas palabras, Shinji no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse. "Claro, Ayanami, ¿adónde vamos? Hay muchos bares por aquí, el que está bueno es." empezó a decir, pero parecía que Rei ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, pues lo interrumpió con una mirada impaciente.  
  
"Yo ya sé donde, Ikari, sólo sígame", dijo la muchacha. Honestamente, la manera formal de cómo Rei lo trataba lo disturbaba un poco, era demasiado joven para ser tratado de usted. Pero, ¡bueno! Así era ella, él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de molestarla o cambiarla. Mejor era seguirle la corriente para no salir perjudicado.  
  
"Como quieras", dijo al fin, y la siguió a donde lo llevaba. Era un bar a una cuadra de donde estaban, simple, con mesas bajo techo y otras al aire libre. Rei se acercó a una silla para sentarse. Para actuar como un caballero, Shinji trató de acercársela; pero ella se la arrebató de las manos y se sentó sola.  
  
Cuando estaban los dos sentados, se les acercó un mozo para preguntarles qué querían tomar. Pero antes de que Shinji pudiera responderle que sólo quería un vaso de agua, la muchacha le hizo una seña para que se fuera. Ella lo miró fijamente y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.  
  
"Mire, lo que yo tengo para decirle es sobre la piloto Souryuu". Cuando paró, Shinji ya sabía -o creía que sabía- de antemano a lo que Rei se refería: a cómo la molestaba, insultaba, subestimaba, etc. Ese tema era un punto en común, ya que a él le hacía lo mismo.  
  
Pero lo que Rei le quería decir no tenía nada que ver con lo que el chico se imaginaba. "Quiero que la piloto Souryuu no interfiera en nuestra relación. Ésta era lo bastante buena hasta que llegó ella".  
  
Ah bueno. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso.Rei estaba celosa? No.eso no era posible. Shinji simplemente no lo podía creer lo que escuchó. Primero, Asuka definitivamente no estaba entre ellos. Y segundo, ¿ellos tenían una relación acaso? "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ayanami?", preguntó, esperando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
  
La chica de pelo celeste hizo una mueca que se podría traducir a un i es obvio/i. Pero como la cara del chico seguía sin entender, así que la chica prosiguió a explicarse. "Lo que quiero decir es que antes de que ella llegue, nosotros intercambiábamos opiniones".  
  
¿Entonces eso era una relación para ella? Ah, entonces se refería a una relación amistosa, no una.amorosa, como él pensaba. Eso era totalmente distinto. Pero igual.¿qué tenía que ver Asuka entre ellos?  
  
"Pero seguimos teniendo ese tipo de relación.si algo ha cambiado, no fue precisamente de mi parte", dijo Shinji, un poco caprichoso. Este tipo de respuesta egoísta, tipo como que no le gustaba a Rei. Porque ella podía ino tener sentimientos/i, pero algo de orgullosa era. Y no se iba a dejar subestimar así de fácil.  
  
"Yo no quiero que me malinterprete, piloto Ikari. Pero no me gustaría perder nuestra amistad. Por el lado de colegas, por supuesto", se apresuró a aclarar. Seamos sinceros, ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo. "Porque.como somos compañeros de colegio, y colegas en NERV, no nos podemos llevar mal".  
  
"Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Ayanami, pero no sé qué cuernos tiene que ver Asuka con todo esto. Yo perfectamente puedo ser iamigo/i de ambas, ¿o hay alguna regla de NERV que lo impida?" dijo Shinji con un dejo de desafío. Pensó que esto haría que Rei confiese sus verdaderas iintenciones/i.  
  
"Mire, Ikari, yo sólo quiero que mantenga a Souryuu al margen, pues yo veo que le da más importancia a la relación que mantiene con ella que a la que mantiene conmigo". O sea, traducido al lenguaje normal, sería: ile das más importancia a ella que a mí/i. Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue.  
  
Shinji se quedó sentado, mirando a Rei que le estaba dando la espalda, ya en la esquina. Se quedó ahí, tratando de idecodificar/i lo que ella le acababa de decir: tenía que sacar a Asuka del medio de ellos, puesto que ellos tenían una relación -donde compartían opiniones- y desde la llegada de la pelirroja, ya no la tenían más.  
  
Se levantó de la silla, y como ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, notó un silencio sospechoso en el ambiente, el cuál fue cortado por un súbito y potente grito proveniente de la habitación de Asuka.  
  
"¡Asuka!" gritó Shinji a su vez, y se lanzó hacia el lugar proveniente del grito. Abrió la puerta, y lo que había allí lo sorprendió a más no poder. La muchacha estaba en la esquina opuesta, pálida y aterrorizada, mirando algo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, al lado de donde estaba Shinji. Dio vuelta la puerta, y allí estaba Rei, con un cuchillo en la mano. A juzgar por su cara, estaba totalmente fuera de control.  
  
"¡Vos!" le dijo al muchacho. "¡Después de todo lo que te dije, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?!". En su cara había una mezcla de odio, dolor y rencor. Esto era inmensamente sorprendente para Shinji. No solamente por los sentimientos que estaba mostrando, sino porque era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
  
"¿Qué, Rei, qué hice?", preguntó, sin saber.  
  
"¡Después de todo lo que hice por vos, todo lo que te dije, ¿así me pagás?!". La voz de la muchacha sonaba quebrada, pero firme a la vez. Como si estuviera consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero sin querer admitirlo.  
  
"¡No te entiendo, Rei! Después de que hablamos, me vine para acá, ¡no hice nada malo! No sé sinceramente de qué demonios estás hablando."  
  
"Te diré qué hiciste. ¡La besaste!", dijo, apuntando a Asuka con el cuchillo. Pero, ¿cómo se había enterado? Él no se lo había dicho? Tal vez fue Asuka, pero, ¿por qué? Todo esto no tenía sentido.  
  
"A-Aya-nami" tartamudeó Asuka, cuando recuperó el habla "No-no es pa-para que te-te pongas a-así, y-yo te lo con-conté como un comentario. Sh-Shinji no tiene nada, nada que ver. Yo-yo lo besé"  
  
Rei se quedó perpleja. Miró a Shinji, quien tenía la misma expresión. "Ikari, ¿es cierto lo que dice Souryuu? ¿Ella lo besó sin su consentimiento?"  
  
Asuka lo miró por atrás de Rei, rogándole con la mirada que conteste afirmativamente. "Sí", respondió firmemente Shinji, para no parecer culpable. Aunque esto era básicamente imposible, y aunque Shinji hubiera sido incapaz de hacerlo en otra ocasión, lo hizo, pues la vida de Asuka estaba en peligro -por más estúpido que pareciera".  
  
"En este caso" dijo Rei, cuando recuperó el habla, "no tiene sentido que yo siga aquí. Adiós, y perdón por lo ocurrido, piloto Souryuu", y se marchó.  
  
Shinji y Asuka se quedaron parados luego de que la muchacha se fuera. Shinji fue el primero que se incorporó. "¿Por qué se lo dijiste?"  
  
Los ojos de Asuka pasaron de un estado aterrado a uno malicioso. "Porque quería que sepa que yo era mejor y que pude conseguir algo que ella anheló por mucho tiempo". ¿Que Rei había anhelado besar a Shinji? Él ya no podía soportar más. Definitivamente Asuka se había pasado de la raya. Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás no era para perdonar tan fácilmente.  
  
De repente, Shinji le pegó una cachetada a Asuka. Ella quedó con la cara dada vuelta, con todo el cabello cubriendo una cara de asombro por lo que el muchacho se había animado a hacer. De una, expresó en un sólo movimiento todo lo que había querido hacer en mucho tiempo.  
  
"¿¡Cómo pudiste!?", le gritó Shinji. "¡No tienes ningún derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de Rei!". Ella soltó una risa irónica al escuchar esto: "¿Los tiene?". Honestamente, Asuka tenía algo de razón, pero la mente del chico no podía razonar en ese momento.  
  
Salió de la habitación, y se dispuso a seguir a Rei. Hace bastante que se había ido, pero no quería estar bajo el mismo techo que Asuka. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel?  
  
"Ya no la voy a encontrar, ya debe estar en su casa", se dijo a sí mismo. "¿Ir a su casa? No, puedo haberle pegado una cachetada a Asuka, pero no puedo aparecerme así sin más en la casa de Rei". Ante esta tonta comparación se rió, y siguió caminando, y caminando, y caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar que no conocía.  
  
De lejos divisó una plaza, y una persona sentada en un banco. Como no quería pasar la noche en ese ibarrio desconocido/i, se le acercó a esa persona, para preguntarle cómo volver. Ya le estaba preguntando "Disculpe, ¿cuál es.", cuando se dio cuenta que la persona en cuestión era Rei. Con una cara estúpida, terminó el ".la siguiente calle?"  
  
La chica se da vuelta, y él puede divisar varios puntos brillantes en la cara de ella: lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? En un sólo día había descubierto varias facetas de Rei, ella había demostrado sentimientos increíbles en ella: celos, ira y tristeza. Ya sea porque no quería que llorara, ya porque no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, con una mano le secó las lágrimas, al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?", le preguntó dulcemente. Sinceramente, no esperaba una respuesta que le aclarase todas sus dudas, pero por lo menos que le explique por qué estaba llorando, aunque con un poco de sentido común eso era obvio. Igual, viniendo de Rei, cualquier cosa era posible, ¿no? Eso lo había aprendido con la experiencia de ese día.  
  
"Todo me salió mal hoy. Me expresé equivocadamente con usted a la mañana, me sobrepasé con Souryuu y le hice pasar un momento terrible, soy un desastre. Hago sufrir a la gente por cosas mías, que ni siquiera puedo resolver. No sé ni para qué estoy aquí, si soy perfectamente reemplazable"  
  
"¡Claro que no! Tú eres única, Ayanami, por más que haya cientos y cientos de copias de tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser y actuar hace que seas distinta a todas ellas. Además, yo te quiero a ti, no a ellas. Y por más que me traigan a otra y me digan iElla es Rei Ayanami/i, yo no la voy a tratar del mismo modo, ni tendremos la misma relación que tenemos nosotros, pues ella no es tú. Pueden ser iguales físicamente, pero no son la misma persona. ¿Me entiendes?"  
  
"Afirmativamente. Pero no me importa. Adiós", dijo. Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos, se dio vuelta y le dijo: "¿Usted quería saber cuál es esta calle? Se llama Sakumari", y se perdió de vista.  
  
Shinji caminó por esa calle, y llegó a su casa. Al otro día, Misato les dijo a Asuka y a él que tenían una reunión en NERV con Ikari padre. Al llegar al cuartel general, los esperaban allí Gendo y Rei.  
  
El hombre se adelantó y comenzó a hablar. "Estamos aquí para contarles una pérdida causada recientemente. No nos hizo mucho problema, pues rápidamente hemos encontrado a alguien con las mismas facultades. Igualmente, sus acciones no serán olvidadas. ¡Pilotos!" dijo de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Asuka y a Shinji. "Adelántense. Rei, ven aquí. Piloto Ikari, piloto Souryuu, saluden a su nueva colega. Ella es Ayanami Rei. Rei IV".  
  
FIN ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º ~º 


End file.
